


Неправильное, глупое, нежное

by Serenada_san



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: "– Ты просто пьян, Артур, – как можно спокойнее, убеждая заодно и себя, сказал Мерлин. – И я – пьян. И завтра все это исчезнет. Все забудется."
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 46





	Неправильное, глупое, нежное

**Author's Note:**

> Горячий привет из 2010-го, когда этот текст был написан)

***

— Я победил.  
— Да, сир.  
— Я всегда побеждаю.  
— Конечно, сир.  
— А этот сэр Г… Галахад больше не будет раз-збрасываться словами!  
— Само собой, сир.  
Мерлин опустил вяло сопротивляющегося Артура на постель, постаравшись не просто уронить его, и выдохнул. Да уж, сэр Галахад в самом деле поостережется впредь похваляться своей выносливостью. Если оклемается после такого количества выпитого. Его по завершении спора слуги вытаскивали из залы на руках. Зато Артур, доказывая свое звание победителя, дошел до дверей на своих ногах и только потом навалился на скользнувшего следом за ним Мерлина, которому еще предстояло довести своего доблестного господина до покоев.  
И вот теперь, поместив в стельку пьяного Артура на королевское ложе, Мерлин смог утереть пот со лба, перевести дух и напомнить себе, что злиться на Его Высочество не имеет никакого смысла, потому что Артур — это Артур, а Мерлин — это Мерлин. Слуга весьма вредного принца.  
— Ты тут что, не один? — снова оживился весьма вредный принц, сосредоточенно глядя в полог над кроватью.  
— Один, один, — успокоил Мерлин, примеряясь к его правому сапогу.  
— А кто тогда крутит кровать? — с детской обидой спросил Артур.  
Подавив еще один вздох, Мерлин молча принялся разувать его. Артур зачем-то отбрыкивался и всячески мешал ему честно выполнять работу.  
— Не хочу, — заявил Артур и стукнул по перине кулаком.  
— Что ты не хочешь? — крякнув, спросил Мерлин, как раз одолевший в этот момент второй сапог.  
Артур с видимым трудом сосредоточился и ответил после паузы:  
— Раздеваться.  
— Тебе будет неудобно спать в одежде, — терпеливо пояснил Мерлин, а про себя подумал, что было бы неплохо оставить его как есть, но поутру выспавшееся Высочество с раскалывающейся головой отыграется на нем за собственную же неумеренность в вине, а то, что слуга бросил своего господина одетым, будет лишним поводом.  
— А я вообще не хочу спать! — возвестил Артур и совершенно неблагородно лягнулся, чуть не заехав Мерлину в пах.  
Мерлин на всякий случай сместился в сторону и, сознавая бесполезность уговоров, все-таки сказал:  
— Тебе вставать рано. И я не думаю, что король будет к тебе снисходителен только потому, что ты вздумал мериться с сэром Галахадом устойчивостью к вину. Кстати, вы оба в этом не слишком преуспели.  
— Твой длинный язык, Мерлин…  
— Да я молчу, молчу, — пробурчал он, прикидывая, удастся ли поднять Артура, чтобы стащить с него жилет и рубашку.  
— Чего это ты меня так рассматриваешь? — внезапно спросил Артур, а Мерлину послышалось замаскированное насмешкой смущение в его голосе. И это было странно, потому что смутить Артура даже в трезвом виде было сложно, а уж когда он такой… Но гораздо хуже было то, что Мерлин и сам чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Не в первый раз уже.  
— Тебе придется встать, — сказал он, игнорируя вопрос.  
— А я разве сейчас не стою? — фыркнул Артур, и было неясно, шутит он или нет.  
— Понятно, — себе под нос выдохнул Мерлин и решил сделать проще: пока Артур лежит, расстегнуть всю одежду, а потом хоть силком усадить его и быстренько всё стащить.  
Приступая к выполнению плана, Мерлин осторожно вскарабкался на постель и уперся коленками в королевскую перину по обе стороны от неподвижного Артура, нависая над ним в довольно щекотливом положении. Мерлин выдворил из головы ненужные мысли, взялся за застежки на жилете. Те упрямились, и дело было вовсе не в подрагивающих руках, разумеется.  
— Мерлин, — позвал Артур, который разглядывал склоненное над ним лицо. Мерлин этого не замечал, потому что намеренно не смотрел на него и пытался закончить побыстрее. Он, в конце концов, тоже устал. Очень устал.  
— Да? — рассеянно отозвался он, поднимая взгляд от застежек к хмельным, влажно поблескивающим в полумраке глазам Артура.  
— Сколько тебе лет?  
Мерлин удивился вопросу, но отозвался спокойно, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию:  
— С чего это ты вдруг заинтересовался?  
— Сколько? — чуть настойчивее повторил Артур и тронул его за руку.  
Мерлин мягко отвел руку в сторону, спускаясь к следующей застежке:  
— Восемнадцать. — Ему показалось, что Артур чуть слышно хмыкнул, то ли насмешливо, то ли недоверчиво, и он на всякий случай быстро добавил: — Скоро будет девятнадцать. А что?  
Артур молчал. Мерлин опять посмотрел на него, облизывая пересохшие губы, и тут же пожалел об этом. Взгляд у Артура был пугающим. Он обычно появлялся, когда принц со своими рыцарями крался по лесу, загоняя добычу в ловушку, и оставалось совсем немного до финала охоты. До того, как добыча дернется и испустит последний вздох. Артур смотрел с любопытством, с жадностью и странным изумлением, словно красивая и глупая косуля сама выскочила на него из кустов и почему-то не убегает.  
— Твое лицо, — с опасной улыбкой сказал он, поднимая руку и кончиками пальцев касаясь щеки Мерлина, а потом его подбородка. — Оно такое гладкое… прямо как у девушки. Ни бороды, ни усов…  
— У тебя их тоже нет, — дрогнувшим голосом огрызнулся Мерлин. — Я просто бреюсь.  
— А что-то непохоже, — тихо рассмеялся Артур. Смех был необидным, но Мерлин, стеснявшийся того редкого пушка, который он иногда соскабливал с лица и который едва ли подчеркивал его мужественность, смутился еще больше. Отвлеченный, он не сразу заметил, как Артур опять нашарил его руку и потянул к своему лицу: — Вот сравни.  
Меньше всего Мерлину хотелось так дотрагиваться до него, но было поздно: его пальцы скользили по скулам Артура, очерчивали подбородок, гладили щеки, и кожу покалывала намечающаяся щетина. Мерлин дернул рукой и задел губы Артура, которые изгибались в улыбке:  
— Чувствуешь разницу?  
— Нет, — брякнул Мерлин просто из противоречия. — Никакой разницы.  
Ему хватило мгновения, чтобы понять, что делать этого не стоило. Артур довольно усмехнулся, словно только того и ждал.  
— Смотри-ка. Такой лентяй, а мозолями все-таки обзавелся. Раз не чувствуешь пальцами… — он с усилием приподнялся на локте, в то же время дергая Мерлина за плечо ниже, к себе, и их щеки соприкоснулись. — Может, так будет лучше?  
Кожа у Артура была горячей. Он весь горел, и обжигал дыханием, и в глазах у него плескался огонь, как если бы он был волшебником и в этот момент колдовал. Мерлину не хотелось думать, что это могло бы быть за заклятье.  
— Да, да, теперь я чувствую, ты прав, — сквозь зубы забормотал Мерлин, проклиная и сэра Галахада за болтливость в присутствии принца, и Артура — за эту неуместную игривость, которая завтра аукнется Мерлину же, и самого себя — за все сразу. Надо было уложить его спать в одежде — и будь что будет.  
Артур не торопился его отпускать, и вот это уже тревожило всерьез.  
— Надо же, — Мерлин почувствовал на шее холодок от вдыхаемого воздуха, а голос Артура прозвучал удивленным, — ты приятно пахнешь.  
— А что, ты думал, от меня разит навозом твоего коня? — прошипел Мерлин, понимая, что эта грубость выходит за рамки дозволенного.  
— С чего бы мне вообще об этом думать? — с надменностью, в которой угадывался обычный принц, поинтересовался Артур. И все же, вместо того чтобы оттолкнуть дерзкого слугу, он только придвинулся к нему ближе, не выпуская плененное плечо. В том, что захват у Артура неожиданно сильный вопреки пьяному блеску глаз, Мерлин убедился, как только предпринял попытку бегства. Держали его крепко и выпускать не собирались.  
— Артур, ложился бы ты спать, ну правда. Мне… мне пора уже. Я обещал Гаюсу перед сном перемыть его сосуды для лекарств.  
— Да ты стесняешься! — невпопад, но очень верно подметив, заявил Артур и рассмеялся, вдруг обхватывая его обеими руками. Он успел сесть и оказаться при этом нос к носу с Мерлином. Теперь отклоняться назад было бессмысленно.  
Артур насмешливо заглядывал ему в глаза и подвел итог:  
— У тебя кожа гладкая, как у девчонки. Ты пахнешь, как девчонка. Ты стесняешься, как девчонка. Так, может, ты… м?  
Это его вопросительное нетрезвое хмыканье сопровождалось движением руки, которая прошлась по спине сверху вниз, скользнула по боку, перебралась к груди, животу — и двинулась ниже. Его Высочество желало удостовериться, да?  
Мерлина будто кипятком ошпарило. Артур не должен был так себя вести. Не должен. Это было так неправильно и глупо, даже если забыть редкие фантазии Мерлина, в которых Артур однажды говорил ему что-то такое неправильное и запретное, дотрагивался до него глупо и нежно. Но никогда Мерлин не мечтал, чтобы Артур спьяну унизил его ради потехи. Мерлин многое готов был терпеть от него. Правда многое. Но только не это.  
— Пусти, — выдохнул он, чувствуя, как заломило в висках от разбуженной гневом магии. Он ни в коем случае не собирался позволить ей высвободиться и на мгновение зажмурился. А потом напрягся всем телом, собираясь резко вскочить и просто вырваться из объятий Артура.  
Вот только Мерлин не учел, что собирается убежать от лучшего воина Камелота, у которого все навыки вошли в кровь, и неважно, что кровь эта разгорячена вином. Он и шевельнуться не успел, как Артур рывком перевернул его, перекатился сам и теперь нависал сверху, прижимая обе руки Мерлина к постели.  
— Артур, прошу тебя. Не надо так со мной, — пробормотал Мерлин, ртом глотая воздух и замирая под ним.  
— Прости.  
Мерлину показалось, что он ослышался. Прогоняя золотистую дымку, которая застилала глаза, он всмотрелся в бледное лицо Артура. Казалось, вместе с ними перевернулся весь мир, небо и земля поменялись местами. Артур больше не усмехался, только чуть щурился — наверное, от резкого движения у него перед глазами все немного плыло. Как и у Мерлина. И они оба уплывали куда-то в другое место, в другое время.  
— Прости, — повторил Артур, наклоняясь ниже и прикасаясь лбом ко лбу Мерлина. — Я не хотел… я просто… просто…  
— Ты просто пьян, Артур, — как можно спокойнее, убеждая заодно и себя, сказал Мерлин. — И я — пьян. И завтра все это исчезнет. Все забудется.  
Почувствовав, что одна рука свободна, Мерлин бездумно погладил Артура по голове, пропустил мягкие волосы через пальцы, точно успокаивая ребенка.  
— Я не хочу, — совсем как недавно и даже почти так же капризно прошептал Артур. — Я не хочу забывать ничего. И я скажу сэру Галахаду спасибо, за то что он такой врун и так многое о себе думает…  
— Кто бы говорил, — с мягким смешком отозвался Мерлин, понимая, что он уже не сердится на этого самодовольного, самовлюбленного, самоуверенного… Мир перевернулся и стряхнул с себя гнев, как пушинку. Потому что Артур — это Артур, а Мерлин — это Мерлин. Вторая половина одного весьма вредного принца, если верить словам дракона, который тоже слишком многое о себе думает.  
— О, заткнись, Мерлин, — страдальчески сморщился Артур и опустился на него, придавливая всем весом тела к королевской перине, переплетая их ноги. — И почему ты вечно болтаешь не к месту? А потом не к месту молчишь… И пропадаешь не к месту, а потом появляешься, и мне порой кажется, что… лучше бы ты пропал насовсем. А потом я понимаю, насовсем — это насовсем… и как такое может быть? Без твоей болтовни, без твоих трясущихся коленок… и без твоих «вы посмотрите, я идиот», хотя я-то зна-а-аю, что ты хитришь. Ты хитрый, ты очень хитрый, Мерлин. И меня так тянет к тебе… Почему меня так тянет к тебе? Можешь ты мне сказать? Ты ведь такой хитрый…  
Его голос звучал как зов дракона. Он затапливал сознание, минуя уши, и все лился и лился, и разве можно было ему противиться?  
— Артур, — шепотом позвал Мерлин и совсем немного повернул голову, губами встречая его губы, обрывая этот странный зов, который уже переполнил сердце и готов был выплеснуться, когда оно заколотилось быстро-быстро.  
Артур, кажется, только того и ждал, отвечая на поцелуй нетерпеливо и жадно. Он пах вином и желанием, и все это было неправильно и глупо, как и мечтал Мерлин, но так хорошо… святые небеса, так хорошо, что голова кружилась, и если бы они стояли, то Мерлин непременно упал бы.  
— Артур, Артур… — задыхаясь, бормотал Мерлин между поцелуями, обнимал его, ерошил волосы. И все было настолько прекрасно, что он, запнувшись, вдруг выговорил не своим голосом: — Так нельзя. Только не так.  
— Еще как можно, — куда-то ему в шею выдохнул Артур.  
— Ты все это серьезно говорил? И сможешь повторить?  
— Какой же ты хитрый! — обвинительно ткнул ему в грудь пальцем Артур, улыбаясь. — Тебе одного раза мало?  
— Мне мало, — ничуть не покривив душой, ответил Мерлин. — Так значит, сможешь?  
— Да хоть завтра! — оскорбился Артур. — Слово принца Камелота!  
— Не надо, — покачал головой Мерлин, запрещая себе и надеяться, и сомневаться. — Не обещай мне ничего.  
— Не буду. Но все равно скажу, если ты мне не веришь.  
— Я верю, Артур. Я всегда и во всем верю тебе.  
Мерлин еще не успел двинуться, а Артур уже напрягся, с неудовольствием глядя ему в глаза:  
— Ты что, собрался сбежать?  
— Я должен уйти.  
— Останься. Хотя бы сегодня.  
— Вот именно сегодня я и не могу, — вздохнул Мерлин. — А тебе надо выспаться.  
— Но я не хочу спать!  
— Хочешь, — Мерлин коснулся поцелуем его губ, а потом — лба. — Ты устал и хочешь спать, поэтому засыпай, Артур. Засыпай…  
И Артур, удивленно моргнув, уснул, уронив голову ему на плечо. Мерлину не хотелось применять магию, но Артур бы не отпустил его сам, а Мерлин не стал бы этому слишком сопротивляться. А утром… что было бы утром? И что будет утром — теперь?  
В одном Мерлин мог быть уверен: его все-таки ждет нагоняй за то, что так и не раздел своего господина перед сном. В остальном же… Быть может, им обоим придется забыть эти горячечные поцелуи и сбивчивые, не произнесенные до конца признания. Списать все на вино так просто и, наверное, даже правильно…  
Вот только Мерлину казалось, что утром Артур хмуро велит ему подойти, посмотрит долгим взглядом, скажет что-нибудь по-артуровски грубоватое и насмешливое, а потом притянет его к себе, вдохнет его запах и скажет: «А пахнешь ты все-таки как девчонка, Мерлин». Или сделает еще что-нибудь неправильное, глупое и абсурдно нежное.  
Просто потому, что их тянет друг к другу.  
Просто потому, что в сердце Мерлина все еще сладко постукивают пьяные, бессвязные и такие искренние слова Артура.


End file.
